


Spooky Scary Skeletons

by lezzielush



Category: Gypsy (US TV)
Genre: F/F, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 06:37:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12575892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lezzielush/pseuds/lezzielush
Summary: Halloween Prompt





	Spooky Scary Skeletons

**Author's Note:**

> SPOOKY SCARY SKELETONS SEND SHIVERS DOWN YOUR SPINE  
> SHRIEKING SKULLS WILL SHOCK YOUR SOUL  
> SEAL YOUR DOOM TONIGHT

 

Jean was making her way out of the school building after dropping Dolly off at her school’s Halloween party. Dolly decided to go as Superman this year. Jean already had a little Tinkerbell getup in mind inspired by her school play, but she decided to let her go as what she wanted this year. Finding no point in fighting back. 

 

She was making her way back to her car in the dark and eerie parking lot, rummaging through her bag to find her keys. When all of a sudden there was a “—GRAAAH”, and Jean was on the floor, screaming in a fetal position. Jean--terrified--afraid to look up - all of a sudden heard a burst of laughter. She knew that laugh _too_ well. Turning her head to the side to see the one and only, Sidney. Dressed as a skeleton…?

 

Sidney doubled over in a fit of laughter after what had just happened. “I’m—sorry---your---” unable to form a coherent sentence,  trying to fit in words between her gasps for air. Jean slowly stood up, with an unamused look on her face. After everything that had happened with Tom, she never knew what to expect nowadays. And this little 'prank' Sidney pulled, was nowhere near funny. Sidney looked up to noticed the unamused look plastered on her girlfriend's face. Suddenly feeling a bit bad for what she had just done.

Jean was not actually _mad_ , she just liked to see Sidney squirm a little. 

 

Trying to calm herself down to a less hysterical Sidney, she went in to embrace her lover. Jean was first reluctant, keeping up the angry act. But she knew she wouldn’t be able to resist Sidney's touch for long.

 

Sidney wrapped both arms around her lover's waist and pulled her in as close as she physically could. Hips pressed against each other, she slowly leaned in ghosting her lips atop of Jens’s knowing damn well she wouldn't be able to hold back for long. The intoxicating combination of chance by Chanel consuming her and the thought of her irresistibly plump lips was too much for Jean to handle. She was quick to meet Sidney halfway, and they ended up having a steamy make-out session in the middle of the school parking lot.  Jean pulled away gasping for air, all of a sudden realising where they still were at. 

 

“This will continue later, but first we have to get out of here before one of the soccer moms catch us”. Jean said grabbing sid’s wrist and started pulling her towards the car. Sidney kept her ground not wanting to budge. In a whining tone said, “But I'm already all dressed up... let's crash their party yeah!?”.

 

Jean giggled. If only she still had the same reckless, I don't give a fuck mentality Sidney possesses. She would be down to crash a primary school’s Halloween party in a heartbeat. But she's an _adult_ now, there no time for such recklessness. 

 

Jean had to think of something fast to persuade Sidney to go with her. Knowing very well of how stubborn she could be if she put her mind to it. Pulling off her fakes poise of confidence - chin up, shoulders pulled back - she slowly strode up to her lover, closing off the smallest amount of space remaining between them. Tugging on one of the fake rib cages poking out of Sid's costume, leaned in closer to her ear, letting her hot breath tickle the nape of Sidney's neck and said “ _ ***something low and inaudible in the sexist seductive tone***_ "

Sidney's eyes fluttered for a second, still processing what Jean had just said. Her knees buckling for a second, feeling the wetness in her lower region begin to flow. “Where did she learn to talk liked that...” she thought to herself. 

 

Excitement and anticipation bubbled in her stomach as a smirk crept on her lips. Wanting to waste no more time in this parking lot, she slowly crept around Jean, then excitedly skipped her way to the car. Shouting “Hurry the fuck up!” once she was in the front seat. Jean stood there for a second, amused after seeing a skeleton version of Sidney happily prancing to her car.

 

Jean made her way to join Sid. Once they were both seated she turned to her direction, having to ask. “What are you going as anyway?” with an amused smirk creeping on her lips. Sidney looked at her very seriously and said “A sexy skeleton”

 

**_Fini._ **

 


End file.
